<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey you by nygmobs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926365">hey you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs'>nygmobs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, i forgot what happens in this i wrote it so long ago, i still can't tag, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bucky goes to los angeles to see/be with sam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is probably shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sam wouldn't have ever expected for bucky to show up at his doorstep in the middle of the night saying he wanted to be with him. but then again that's exactly what happened, and he's glad it did. </p><p>it was around midnight or so when sam heard the knocking at his door. deciding to ignore it thinking it was nothing, then the knocking got louder, groaning he got up to answer it. </p><p>sam answered the door and saw a tired looking james buchanan barnes standing on his doorstep. </p><p>"james?" sam asked while he rubbing his eyes </p><p>"sam" bucky exhaled "hi" </p><p>"what are you doing here bucky... it's midnight and you know you're in los angeles right?"</p><p>bucky laughs before speaking "yes of course i know i'm in los angeles why else would i be here, can i come in?"</p><p>"yeah okay" he moves out of the away so bucky can come in. "thank you sam"<br/>
bucky speaks as he says walks into sam house, as sam closes the door behind him. </p><p>"so are you going to tell me why you're here in the middle of the night?" sam asks yawning </p><p>"oh! yeah right, sorry. um i, i just really wanted to see you"</p><p>"so you flew i'm guessing all the way from indiana just because you wanted to see me? you know you could have gotten a hotel and told me tomorrow?"</p><p>"um. yeah, yeah i do know that i'm sorry. i just missed you i guess and i didn't think i could wait 'til tomorrow"</p><p>"i missed you too, and you're already here so i guess you can spend the night here if you want?"</p><p>bucky nods his head frantically before answering "yeah, yeah okay i do. thank you"</p><p>"i can take the couch if you want," sam said</p><p>"no, no it's fine i can take the couch, i've already woke you so i don't mind"</p><p>"you sure it doesn't matter-" he was cut off by bucky before finishing "it's fine really sam, i'll take the couch and we can talk more tomorrow?"</p><p>"yeah okay, we'll talk more tomorrow" sam yawned walking back to his room, turning around to look at bucky before speaking again, "goodnight buck," he says as he makes his way into his room and closing the door</p><p>"goodnight sam," bucky said to the empty room turning off the light he settled in on the couch and fell asleep for much-needed rest </p><p>—</p><p>the next day bucky wakes up stiff on the couch to the smell of coffee somewhere off in another room. he gets up and goes to the kitchen, sam is leaning against the counter with a mug in his hands and sleep still in his features. </p><p>"i made coffee," sam says getting bucky his own mug and pouring him coffee, he hands the cup over to bucky. </p><p>"thank you sam," bucky says as he takes the cup and taking a sip from it. </p><p>"so we going to talk more?"</p><p>"yeah we're going to talk more" bucky takes another sip of his coffee before speaking again, "i'm sorry i showed up at like midnight and you're probably right it could've waited 'till today but i didn't think it could've" </p><p>"you're fine, just took me by surprise i guess, i've been meaning to visit you anyway so i guess this worked to"</p><p>bucky laughs nodding his head "yeah i guess it does. i've missed you"</p><p>"yeah, i missed you too"</p><p>they stood there in silence drinking there coffee just enjoying each other's presence. </p><p>"can, can we um be together?" bucky speaks quietly breaking the silence between them. </p><p>"we are?" </p><p>"not, not like that" </p><p>sam stares at bucky before his eyes widen in realization at what the other meant. </p><p>oh </p><p>"you mean like dating, you like me?"</p><p>bucky nods "yeah i mean dating, and yes i like you, i don't know how long i have but i do"</p><p>oh</p><p>"i like you too bucky. yes we can be together i'd enjoy that, i'd enjoy it a lot"</p><p>bucky sets his cup down on the counter and goes to stand in front of sam. bucky hugs sam close to him whispering something sam couldn't hear. sam hugs bucky back rubbing his hand up and down his back.</p><p>sam moves bucky from him holding him by the shoulders he kissed buckys forehead. </p><p>"i'm glad you told me, i probably wouldn't have ever gotten around to telling you myself anytime soon, so i'm you told"</p><p>"i am too" bucky smiles</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>